batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BATMAN 4 - KNIGHTFALL
As I say before, the two first Nolan's movies were great but I woul take another direction on the third movie as I show in BATMAN: DARK VICTORY. And I would made these Batman movies two trilogies, and the second one will begins with these BATMAN: KNIGHTFALL. Nolan could produce and co-write with Darren Aronofsky, once he was the first choice to Warner. Bale recently already change his mind about put the cowl back, he said and I quote "... if Nolan calls to me and said, look Chris, we have another story to tell, I'm in..." so follow the cast for Knighfall. The Cast *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Christian Bale *Alfred Pennyworth - Michael Caine *Lucius Fox - Morgan Freeman *Comissioner Gordon - Gary Oldman *Dick Grayson/Nightwing - Sam Claflin *Selina Kyle/Catwoman - Anne Hathaway *Sargeant Harvey Bullock - Tom Berenger *Detective Rene Montoya - Natalia Martinez *Sarah Gordon - Alisson Janey *Barbara Gordon - Kate Mara *Dr. Jeremiah Arkham - James Purefoy *Dr. Hugo Strange - Jared Harris *Dr. Simon Hurt - Josh Brolin *Osvald Cobblepott/The Penguin - Michael Emerson *Edward Nigma/The Riddler - Gabriel Mann *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow - Cillian Murphy *Victor Zasz - Joel Kinnaman *Bane - Ray Stevenson *Ra's Al Ghul - Liam Neeson *Talia Head - Oona Chaplin *Jean Paul Valley/Azrael - Garret Hedlund Batman: Knightfall Based on the same comic book Batman Year Three / Mad Monk / Knightquest / Batman RIP Plot - The crime in Gotham rises up, without the mob and his bosses everyone wants a piece of the city, even mob foreigners as the japanese Yakuza, the chineses and the russians are invading the city. With this Batman and his wing men who has receive the nick name of Nightwing are fighting with no rest. Batman sees that Gotham needs leadership in the streets start to organize crime as Matches Malone. Some new mob heads start to grow to replace the old ones, The Penguin and the Black Mask are the more strong ones. A new and fearest name starts to grow either, Bane, Catwoman try to advise Batman who ignore her. Bane attacks the Blackgate and Black Mask the Arkham reliesing the most dangerous prisioners with the exception of the Joker, they recrutes these inmates to help him to rule Gotham's underground. At the sametime a serial killer who left clues and questions over his nexts targets its terrorising Gotham. A Casino owner from a traditional family named Oswald Cobblepot anounces he is be a candidate to be mayor. Besides that Grayson and Bruce have a lot o fights and discussions, he quits his job as GCPD detective and starts to work alone following Catwoman leads who could let him to Bane. Grayson starts to date Barbara Gordon, the daughert of the comissioner who studies ta law at Gotham University with him and works at the digital network of GCPD, his feelings for her starts to afects directly the way he act as Nightwing, always trying to be safe, he starts to doubt if he really wants that mission. Ra's Al Ghul send his daughter Talia with a false last name as Talia Head to help him destroy Bruce, starting by his company, she made Bruce fall for and he reveal his secret. Bruce has long exceeded his physical and psycological conditions beeing hunting the prisioners that escaped this let him exahusted. Grayson try to warn Bruce that this look like is all part of Bane's plan, they fight and Bruce say that he dont' need any help, that made Grayson doubt even more of his mission. Obsess with the serial killer and trying to figure how to cacth all escaping criminals, Batman look for counsel with Dr. Jeremiah Arkham trying to understand the criminal mind who advise him to look for Dr. Simon Hurt and Dr. Hugo Strange. Batman it's submit in several experiences and drugs for 10 days who breaks his mind in a way he can't imagine. Leaving the Arkham he hunts down and achieve to get some of Gotham's criminals included The Riddler that he almost spunk him till death. Batman also rescued the mayor from Scarecrow who is held him hostage. Catching Mr. Zasz Batman is severly hurt and he enface for the first time Azrael, who identify himself as an angel sended to Gotham to bring his justice to the city. Batman has his ass kicked by him a vigilante who kills the ones he finds guilty and is save by Nightwing. Talia recognise Azrael and discovers that hers father Ra's don't trust her to fullfill the plans at the same time she's falling for Bruce either, something that it wans't her intentions, feeling betrayed by his own father she allies with Bruce. The relationship between Batman and Catwoman is deteriorating and before she leave the city she break up with Batman and advise him the dangerous of enfacing Bane. The villain ambush Batman and Nightwing, Grayson's is keep busy by his assassins and thugs, and Batman finally enfacing him. Bane tells Batman that he know he is Bruce Wayne and tells him that he is Thomas Wayne son, Bruce is beaten up by him and Bane breaks his back in front off the public, throwing his almost dead body from a rooftop in Gotham's downtown. The movie ends with an ambulance appearing to rescue him, it's Talia who take Bruce from Gotham. Azrael following orders from Ra's Al Ghul took the Batcave to himself and self proclaim the Batman successor. Alfred terrify observing Gotham as a mess on tv at the penthouse. Category:Movies